ENQ Short stories
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: A group of short stories taken from the ENQ (Egypt's New Queen) main storyline Atem xOC I do not own Yugioh all credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi
1. Saqueras new trick

Saqueras new trick

Set between ch 4 & 5

It had been a peaceful day, meetings had been had & now everyone was relaxing for the afternoon , but something was on Atems mind & he wanted to talk to Loretta but no matter how hard he looked he couldnt find her, even the memebers of his royal court didnt know where their Queen was. One person did know though , Atems daughter Saquera, her & her Mother were planning on playing a trick on her Father , the only thing now was to make him believe it was Loretta he was talking to " Ok Saquera go & sit in Mummy's throne, i can hear your Father comming" "Yes Mother" said Saquera climbing up into her Mothers throne "Atem...Is that you" Loretta called trying to make her voice sound distant "Loretta!" said Atem sounding excited to finally hear her "Where are you?" "Im in the throne room" "Oh? _I thought i looked in there?"_ he questioned to himself , hurring his pace. Reaching the throne room , long behold there was someone sitting in Lorettas throne but they were alot smaller. Coming up to the throne & going down on one knee , taking the persons hand "Loretta...What has happened to you, why are you so small", instead of Saquera using her voice Loretta spoke for her as her mouth moved "I dont know Atem , i was just sitting here minding my own business & all of a sudden i felt a strange feeling & then i was like this" "Oh no! Are you ok?" "I dont want to be this small forever" putting her hands over her face pretending to cry "Im so sorry Loretta, i dont know how to help you" just then Loretta let out a giggle she had been holding in " _oh no , now my cover is blown"_ "Loretta! Where are you!" said Atem raising his voice "Hey Atem" said Loretta sheepishly coming out from behind her throne "W-what , how...can you..." "Its really me Atem , thats Saquera sitting in my throne , i dressed her up to look like me" Loretta said giggling "you...you made think there was something really wrong with you & now you tell me it was all a trick" said Atem narrowing his eyes "Time to pay the consequences...Come here, Loretta" "No way, i know what you are going to do" said Loretta as she started to run away "Help me Sequera..." "No way , you were the one that made dad angry, now you have to deal with him, Mother" said Saquera with a smirk on her face as she watched her Father run after her Mother. After a while of running, having ran through the whole palace Loretta found a nice spot sit next to the fountain in the rear courtyard , but what Loretta didnt know was that Atem had gotten their first & was hiding underwater waiting for her arrival "GOT'CHA" yelled Atem as he jumped up from under the water pulling Loretta backwards into the fountain "Waaaah" shrieked Loretta , looking at Atem then back at herself she began to giggle "Ok...A-Atem you got me...Im sorry for scaring you" "Its ok Loretta, just dont do it again" he said cupping the side of her face with one hand.


	2. Pharaohs New Crown

Atems new crown

Set between ch 7 & 8

For the first time in a long time it was Lorettas turn to schedule a meeting , but todays meeting was Important , Atem was getting his new crown, but it was to be a surprise. Ever since he had broken his nose he was told that he couldnt wear his crown , even though he did, he had to. Something had to be done about it , but he had been wearing the current one since he was a Prince & as he got older & went from being a Prince to a Pharaoh it had gotten heavier, too heavy. "Ok everyone please be quiet" said Loretta standing up from her throne "Im just about to go & get Atem to reveal to him the new crown he will be wearing,from now on , so if everyone would be patient , i will be back in a matter of minutes" walking down the hall Loretta wondered to herself " _where is Atem i wonder...hopefully not asleep"_ coming to their room & opening the door she saw Atem laying on their bed , not asleep but wide awake & talking to himself "Are you ok Atem" said Loretta with a giggle "Oh Loretta...where have you been? Yes im ok i was just planning something to myself" he said as he turned over & then sat up "Oh...Hey could you come with me I want to show you something" she said taking his hand "And oh...by the way...Leave your crown here" "Umm...sure ok" said Atem sounding confused as he took it off & gently placed it on the end of his bed "Where are you taking me Loretta" "you will see" "come on..." coming to the throne room Loretta looked at Atem "Ok now close your eyes" " _oh no"_ thought Atem " _now what"_ walking through the door Loretta looked at everyone , putting her index finger up to her lips as to tell them to be quiet "Ok now , half turn around & sit down" she said directing him into his throne "Dont you open your eyes Atem" "Master Seto... have you got the..." said Mahad not trying to let it slip what it was "Oh yes...here it is" said Seto bringing a small box out from behind his back "Could you help me please Seto" said Loretta gesturing for him to come up to Atem "What is going on" said Atem "hold on, you can open your eyes in a minute" said Loretta as Seto went down on one knee with the crown box in his hands "Atem...open your eyes now Pharaoh" "Wow that is beautiful, but it just looks like my old crown..." "It is designed like your old one, but because of your little accident it is alot lighter & so wont hurt your head...Do you mind?" said Loretta picking up the crown & slipping the gold crown up over his brow "Thank you Loretta" he said kissing her cheek "That feels alot better...Thank you too Seto" "Now that the Pharaoh has recieved his new crown , you may be all dismissed except if there is anything anyone wants to say...no , ok enjoy the rest of your day" "I think im going to go for a swim, do you two boys want to join me" said Loretta as she walked past the flicking the tip of her hair under their noses "That sounds nice , i havent had alot of relaxing time" said Ayem as he followed his wife out the door.


	3. Bath time

Bath time

It was a warm, clear night, the stars shone brightly in the sky. Tonight was going to be good night to take a bath. It had been a long time since Loretta had spent anytime to herself , she loved Atem but with the stress of being Queen she needed time to relax & think, unfortunately tonight wasnt going to be one of thoes nights, her relaxing bath was going to turn into her being disturbed by the last person she expected. " _Aaaah...this is so nice"_ thought Loretta as she sunk down futher into the bubbles.

In other parts of the Palace a certain Pharaoh could smell a sweet smell coming from somewhere, but where? It was a smell like nothing he had ever smelt, it was nice but unfamilliar to the Egyptian ruler. Just then Seto came into the throne room "Atem?...What is that smell?" "I dont know Seto, i was trying to think but now im distracted by it...Maybe i should go & investigate" said Atem as he got up off his throne, with his nose in the air sniffling the breeze.

Back in the bathroom Loretta was enjoying the quiet , but unbeknownst to her, she was going to have a visitor, being almost asleep she was awoken by a knock at the door "Hello..." said a deep voice , who Loretta recognized as Atems "Atem..." "Oh its you Loretta...Sorry to disturb you , but we could smell something, it is wafting throughout the Palace" "Oh you could smell my lavender oil" "what a beautiful smell, where did you get it..." "My mother gave it to me, she used to bathe us in it when i was younger" "do you mind if i sit here with you, Loretta" "Um... _I was trying to have some alone time..._ Sure, only because its you Atem" she said reaching out of he water to hold his hand "Oh...would you like me to wash your back" "that would be lovely" he began to wash her back gently caressing the wet cloth over her bare tanned shoulders "Loretta...?" Atem said concerned "What is this mark on your back" "oh thats my birthmark" she said turning her head to look over her shoulder "do you not have one?..." "Um...yes" said Atem as he blushed "I have one...but it is in a...p-private place" "Its ok , dont be ashamed about it , you dont have to show me" Loretta said with a giggle , thinking she knew where it was.

Enjoying the company & the gently massage she was getting from Atem, Loretta almost went to sleep untill she felt Atems hand underneth her chin gently turning her head "Loretta...Are you ok " reaching up taking advantage of him being so close she grabbed him by the wrist pulling him down off the chair, kissing him passionately , making him drop onto his knees next to the bath tub. After a few moments of kissing her he began to take off his cape, chest plate & shirt "sorry Loretta, its really hot in here..." "I see that" said Loretta with a smirk "Do you want to get out...i can help you" "just be careful i might be abit slippery because im wet" "ive got you" he said putting his cape around her , picking her up bridal style "Wow...you smell beautiful" putting her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, then laying her head on his chest "Thank you Atem" she said with a yawn "lets get you to bed"


	4. The Perfect Night

In the palace in Egypt

In Atem & Lorettas chamber

It was that time of day & Atem was in one of thoes moods

Loretta was minding her own business

Atem wanted something, he had love making on his mind

Loretta was in the firing line

Her beauty was enticing

He was aroused & wanted her body on his

His kisses were passionate

Her moans were soft

The touch of his hands made her swoon

They were having fun

She took off his crown & his cape

Nibbled his ear & licked his fingertips

His eyes narrowed

Her heart raced

He took off her dress

She found his sensitive spot

His muscles tightened

Hers loosened

They made love

He was happy

She felt safe in the arms of someone who loved her .


End file.
